


Dragon Master Hinata

by ZeeleeVallen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Dragons, Fantasy, Harems, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-22
Updated: 2020-04-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:27:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 11
Words: 12,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23786302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeeleeVallen/pseuds/ZeeleeVallen
Summary: Woman are lower to men; woman are to be sold from their families at the ripe age of marriage and be subservient. Dare a woman act out of place, she will be punished accordingly. However she was raised different, hardy from farm work and hunting. Then everything changed when her father fell ill and a mysterious egg changed her life.HinataxMulti, HinaHarem.
Relationships: Akatsuki/Hyuuga Hinata, Gaara/Hyuuga Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Itachi, Hyuuga Hinata/Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji/Nara Shikamaru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

A flash of purple stopped her, her breath fogging in the frigid air. She inhaled, the smell of morning dew and leaf decay filling her nose. Birds were only now starting to wake, their songs filling the air along with the rush of the stream.

Again, purple glinted, this time she was able to spot from where. In the streams muddy bed laid a rock of violet. Her dog bumped her leg, the fowl's blood was beginning to seep into her dress, she noted as she pat his head absently. She was about a quarter day from home, her hunt had taken her far in the attempt to find prey. It would be better to wash the meat now, she decided.

Plus, she was far enough from the city that no one would run upon her in her bloomers. After all, most travelers tended to stick to the main roads. Her eyes trailed to the waters bed where the object laid, as if it was calling her. How silly, she ginned as she began to untie her cloak. She unstrapped her sword from her hips, and unwound her quiver from her torso next. The air was cold against her light dress, her warm cloak abandoned with her treasured items on the mossy ground.

Even if just pottery washed up, long lost by the swift current, she might be able to trade it for medicine for her father. Violet was not a common color in these parts. Sometimes when the traveling merchants would pass though they would have items of vibrant color and odd design; they always sold well in her city.

Clad in undergarments, she dropped the fowls in front of her dog, "Make sure... The scavengers do-don't get it, will you pup?" She giggled as the dog licked her hand, oblivious of her human words and slight speech impediment. He was a herding dog, black and white in color, eyes blue as the sky. He often accompanied her on her hunts, despite her brothers protests. Well, it wasn't like they had much of a flock to heard anymore. Ever since her father fell more ill in the winter, they had been selling off their flock in order to get medicine. Now all they had was a pregnant sheep, three younglings, and a ram. It was getting harder and harder for them to get the medicine required for their father. Soon she feared they would have to sell their pigs and hens.

She left her dress unfolded by the creek, she still had intention of rinsing the blood after getting the object.

The water was freezing, the mud slick as she waddled further in. The stream itself was about 10 feet across, the edges lined with thick moss and slick rocks. The water came directly from the nearby mountain, assuring her with its freezing temperature. Water rushed around her thighs when she reached the object. The cold air blossoming into clouds from her breath, she bit her lip as she dove in with her arms, feeling for it. Shoulder deep in freezing water, she made a horrifying discovery. It was embedded into the mud.

She had already come this far, she groaned, her dog barking from the warm, mossy edge. The rushing waters had packed the mud hard, so hard it was difficult to indent it with her fingers. She pushed harder, uprooting just a smudge of dirt. It was enough, as she used that small spot to dig further.

It was larger then she thought. She had been in the freezing water for a good 10 minutes, digging the mud, only to have one side uncovered. She dug her fingers underneath it, letting out a small sound of victory as she wiggled the object from captivity.

After the intense battle, she pulled it out, the violet emerging from the murky water, her hands grasping it hard, as if it would be swept away in the current.

It was... She stared at it. The ovular shape, the sleek shell; there was no doubt it was an egg of exaggerated size. Perhaps it was a decorative egg of precious stone? No, it was not heavy enough for the size. She turned it over in her hands as she began to walk to the waters side. Her dog barked, but she ignored it as she turned the egg over. It was smooth like a polished horn, and warm to the touch despite being in the frigid water.

She emerged from the water and plopped down in the morning rays. It was still chilly, but her breath no longer clouded, and the dew was evaporating. Dawn broke fast, and warmed up the forest faster. Her dog picked up her kill and brought it over, before dropping it and curling around her feet. A faithful companion, as always. His warm fur tickled her bare ankle, making her giggle as she placed the egg on his side. He laid there, paying no mind to the added weight.

The shell was sleek, no blemish visible no matter what angle she had it. It glinted in the morning sunlight like it was recently polished. She grabbed a rock and tapped the egg lightly. It made the sound of rock hitting rock, but no blemish was made on the violet surface. This time she moved the egg to the mossy grass and tapped it the with the rock harder, yet still no blemish on the violet surface. It remained perfect and pristine. The rock however, chipped slightly.

Strange. She would have to bring it home to show Shikamaru, perhaps he would have an idea what it was so she could sell it. Shikamaru, her best friend and the first son of a wealthy merchant. His family had settled down in their small city, despite the fact they could have done better, and settled in a more handsome city. Apparently his father was fond of the mountain range that covered the whole northern border. Beautiful, he would call it as he sipped his tea and watch the sunrise and set along the snowy peaks daily. He was a tolerable man, she hummed as she picked up her bloodied dress and dipped it into the creeks cold water. The egg sat discarded by her dog along with her bow, sword, and cloak.

Her father and Shikamaru's used to do business in the past. Her father would take her along on visits, much to his grievance. She tended to be a rather busy child, to much to leave in a house with her delicate mother. Which is how she met and befriended Shikamaru, they were both toddlers and unaware of the gender norms. Being of such a age, neither of their fathers expected their friendship to last. But it did, she grinned as she scrubbed the bloodied cloth. Even to this day, and to their fathers protests, they retained a rather strong friendship.

When her mother was still alive, she was known for her excellent modiste skills. She would make quality garments from their city house, while her father tended to the animals on their farm in the outskirts, and would come to handle the business in the city multiple times through the week. Since her mothers passing, they had to sell their city house and move to the farm house, which was not made for a family to live. It was small in size, and had just the necessity.

It was a hard adjustment period, for her the tender age of 7. Without her mothers earnings, they could not afford a wet nurse, nor a maid. She, being the woman of the house now, was expected to raise her youngest sister in her mothers place. Which they were quick to figure she was not meant for. She raised her sister for 4 years. She taught her little sister the basic mannerisms and life skills, but she could no teach further. So, when her sister reached the age of 5, they sold part of their flock to send her to a private school.

Now she was 11, and without a sister to raise, and was now expected to help with the hard labor of the farm. They were quick to find she worked well on the harder jobs. She grew strong fast, and learned well. She had a calling with the animals, her father would say. They grew close; her father, despite his better judgement, would teach her skills for men. She gulped down the knowledge, learning so fast that her father said she would have been better born a man. She excelled with the sword, and did well with a bow. Shikamaru and her would spar often, only strengthening their bond as friends, despite is gross laziness. It took much effort to get that boy to do anything, other then sleep.

However unladylike it was, she still did it. Because of that, she was frowned upon. When she reached the courting age of 14, no suiters showed interest. However, she was fine with such. She would farm, heard the beasts, and fight to all her hearts contents. Her father would laugh, telling her she would change her mind one day. She never did, even when he fell ill. She frowned and placed her dress in the sunny patch beside her dog, before looking down her pale skin that showed through her wet undergarments. It was time she bathe, she decided.

She began to un-braid her thick purplish-black hair, the smooth locks like silk between her fingers. The sunlight passed through it, the purple now bright against the light. She bent down at the waters edge, looking at her blurred reflection. She thought her eyes were too large, girlish, with their warm lavender color, and being framed with dark thick eyelashes. She would rather eyes like her brother, cold, hard, unforgiving as ice. At least maybe then, he would treat her fairly, like her father did. But no, her soft features, small nose, and pale pink lips made it all to obvious she was female.

Her eldest brother, whom was gone to the military, from before their mothers passing, returned a year ago when she was 16, due to her father declining health. Now he was the bane of her existence. She touched the discolored skin on her arms, the colors that bloomed there were harsh against her snow colored skin. Green, purple, blue, and red made their home on her in the past year. She had bruises before, from spars, but this was not from training. This was from her being a disobedient female who did not know her place.

She washed herself, glowering at the marks. She used to be proud of being bruised, it was a sign she fought hard and earned them. Now they were there from being hit and beaten with a belt. When she returned home, she was sure to bare more marks for the following day.

And now, she was clean, and there was no more reason to dawdle on the creek side. Despite how much she hated him, she would have to return to home for her father. She slipped on her still wet dress, before strapping her sword and quiver to her, her bow laid beside the egg, waiting along with the fowl. Ah, the fowl. In her absence of thought she had forgotten she had hunted.

She was quick to pluck and wash the birds. 3 in total for her hunt today. It was less then normal, but would have to do. It was done quickly, too quickly. Her dress had not even started to dry.

She strung the meat to her belt and tossed her cloak around her shoulders. Her dog barked happily and licked her face as she picked up the egg, making her grin. It would be okay.

The rest of the walk was quiet, her dog trotting happily, and her footsteps quick. She would have preferred for her hunting trip to last longer, but she did not bring the right gear. Her brother had sold it a week ago, along with her cherished men's clothes. They were made for her, of good quality, durable, of darker cloth. She had two pairs, both gifted to her by her father for their hunting trips two years ago. Luckily, she had not grown much, so she was able to use them on her trips. That was, until he sold them.

It was very improper for a woman to wear mans clothes, he would say. It was improper for a woman to hunt. It was improper for a woman to speak up. There were many improper things she did. Such as read, fight, butcher the livestock, train. The list went on and on.

It would have been better if she was born a man, she thought as she exited the trees to her farms field. Their few sheep roamed about, eating the tall grass. The pigs squealed in their pens, rolling in their mud. The chickens roamed around the house, picking at the ground. It all seemed so peaceful, if it was not for her brother who sat in a chair by the door. Likely, he was waiting for her return.

His hair was long, sleek, black as coal, unlike hers that shone purple in the sun. He had the same snowy skin, pale despite the hours they worked in the sun. His eyes did not have the lavender hers did, and because of that they looked cold as ice, and harsh as a judge. His lips were permanently downturned, his brows furrowed.

Those eyes turned to her, and she could feel a shiver down her spine despite him being across the field. Her dog submitted and started to go forth, leaving her side.

"Hinata." She could see his lips mouth her name, his eyes mad with rage. She gripped the rock tight in her arms before slinking back into the forest. She was sure she was going to be beaten for it, but she could not hide the egg from him when he lay in wait.

She slunk to her hiding spot, a thick old yew tree, the branches wild and reaching. She dropped down and climbed into the small niche, only known to her and her pet dog. She hid her last pair of men's clothes here, one she bought on her own. She preferred to hide the sword and bow in her room, however when he was waiting for her she had no choice but to leave them here. She wrapped up the egg in her cloak and shoved it deep in and under a root that was roaming above the ground. Then she bid farewell to her treasured bow and sword, keeping her dagger strapped to her thigh. She always kept her dagger there, it was its home. So much so, it was like a part of her.

She crawled back out, dusting herself off.

Now to face the beast.


	2. Chapter 2

She walked up to the little house, a bit cautious as her brother was now gone from the entrance. She partially expected him to come out of nowhere and start her beating without warning, but he was nowhere to be seen. Perhaps she would be able to sneak into her father's room to avoid a beating, she grinned. 

When she entered her house, she found Mr. Nara, Shikamaru's father, sitting in their quaint living room, along with the city Coroner. 

She froze, staring at the Coroner. The dainty clothes, the sun-kissed skin, his rowdy blond hair and sparkling blue eyes. He was the same one who confirmed her mother's death years ago. Her stomach dropped and twisted, her heart palpitating so hard it hurt, all the blood rushing from her head made her dizzy. It couldn't be… The room was silent, other then the faint sound of the animals outside. 

Then, her brother came in, a rather well placed smile on his lips as he carried their finest tea set. The smell of the herbs she gathered filled the room, showing he used her own homemade blend. It should have been comforting, but it was not. 

"Come, sit, Hinata." Mr. Nara said, motioning to the seat beside him. She seemed to float to the spot, plopping down with little grace. She kept her eyes on the Coroners fairy like face, her body slowly numbing along with her brain. As per custom, he ignored her existence, only addressing her brother once he had taken a seat. He took their fancy cup to his red lips, as if he was about to spout good news, not news that was about to turn her world upside down. Those red lips moved, and set her world into a spiraling mess, where she didnt know what direction was what, or where she was. 

"Mr. Hyuga, I have examined the body as requested and concluded your fathers death was of natural causes." There is was, the sound of her world shattering. Each word was like a shard peircing into her, making her spill out a bit more of herself. 

Her beloved father was gone, and she wasn't even here for his last breath. A buzzing filled her ears as she drooped in an unladylike way. The Coroner glanced at her with a look of distaste before returning back to her brother. "You should teach your sister better manners, Mr. Hyuga." She could feel someone touch her shoulder briefly, but she could hardly register it. In front of her paperwork was being signed and plans for burial made. She watched, dazed.

He was gone. Her beloved father was gone. 

His joyful cheers while she would parry Shikamaru, or his loud laugh when she would bring back a good hunt. They way his eyes would light up for her, or how he would encourage her to keep going.   
He was gone. Hot needles burned behind her eyes, but refused to come out. Her body felt cold, tingly and numb. Her eyes blurred as she continued to stare at the quill in her brothers hand.  
"I am sorry, Hinata." Her name made her look up to Mr. Nara, whose face was pale and tear streaked. He was grieving like her, and that is what made her tears fall. It was real, and his grief is what made her realize it. She sniveled, her tears hot against her cheeks. "Your father was a good man, I loved him like a brother." He said, reaching out and placing his large hand on the top of her head. "If you ever need anything, don't be afraid to ask. You are like my own daughter." His eyes were watery and his nose red, it only made the tears fall harder. "I will take care of the funeral expenses, I am aware of your currently money problems." She nodded, tears hot on her cheeks. 

"How kind of you to offer, Mr. Nara." Her brothers flat voice made her shrink back, and needles prickled her skin as he glared at her. "However I ask you speak to me about such things, the female of the house are not educated enough to handle complex situations." She could feel Mr. Nara tense, the grieving him being replaced with his professional side.

"Understood Mr. Nara, however I was speaking to Hinata. Please do not interrupt." His tone was curt, polite. It was a world different from the grief she just witnessed. How was he able to pull himself together to fast? She sat there, tears hot, skin tingling, cold and hot flashes, and twisting gut pains. She has so many feelings to sort out. Yet, tear stained cheeks and all, Mr. Nara looked as if conducting business.

"On the contrary, Mr. Nara, Hinata belongs to me now." The coldness in his voice made her shiver.  
However, he was not wrong. With her father gone, no fiancé or suiters, she belonged to her brother. The horror was deep in her gut, mixing with the grief of losing her father. 

It was a blur after that. She sat still, crying, watching everything happen as if it was a dream. Mr. Finch paid men to take her father's body out, night fell, and the sun rose. Then, they buried him in the city graveyard next to their mother, then she was home, sitting on the chair in front of her brother, the darkness surrounding them again.

It happened in a way she wasn't sure if days passed, or if it was all in a moment. She blinked, looking to her clothes. She wore a black grieving dress, and a veil. She didn't even remember putting them on, or where she got them. She blinked again, eyes turning to her brother who was looming, nine tails of knotted leather swung from his hand as he got closer. When did they get here? What day was it? Did she feed the animals? Everything was… A blur. 

"Get down onto your knees and face the chair." She did, still in a blur. The sound of tearing made her blink again, and the cold on her back was strange. However, she could not bring herself to think further as to why it was strange. 

The flogger came down upon her back, and everything flooded back to her in a hot flash of searing pain as he hit her, crisscrossing his lashes on her bare skin. The whip caught her eye, the nine knotted tails red with her blood.

Her ears rang so loudly that it drowned the sound of the lashes. The whip came down on her back over and over, her flesh being ripped from her body, the pain searing her like fire. Then it became apparent the ringing in her ears was not ringing, but her screams. She could feel her bones creaking under the force, her skin taking the brunt. The next whip of the flogger made her collapse into the chair, her knees too weak to hold her body as multiple more snaps against her body was heard. She was dizzy, light headed and weak as her head was forcibly twisted to the side. 

Pearlescent eyes cold and harsh, no regret as her blood dotted his pale skin. "You will behave like a proper lady." He spat on her, glowering as he wound the bloody cat o' nine tails around his hand. Tears filled her eyes as she laid broken against the chair. It hurt to much to move, she would be surprised if she had flesh on her back anymore. 

The cat o' nine tails. The worst punishment one could receive when being flogged. She watched it happen before, the man was being flogged for murdering his wife.

But she was no murderer. The hot blood ran down her back, soaking into her dress and cooling there. She sobbed, her back screaming at her to stop, even the slightest movement hurt. She ignored the cries of her body and forced herself up on wobbly arms, before shakily standing on her feet, her knees knocking together.

No, even as a woman she did not deserve a murderers punishment. She hugged herself, what little skin she had left on her back pulling, barely holding what was left of her together. Her front was still clothed, and that's all she needed. Putting one shaky leg in front of the other, she made her way to the door. The night air was cold, painful yet soothing as she took shaky steps. The path was familiar to her, as she walked it many times before. Slowly she made her way to her hiding spot, under the old elm tree, and laid in the dirt, her back facing up to not touch the ground. And then, she cried and cried, until she had no more energy and her body collapsed.

She had no dreams, and her eyes crusted as she slept. It was painful to open them, the dirt and elm of the hallow greeting her. The time was a blur, and her stomach growled in hunger, so she assumed she had not eaten for awhile. 

The song birds were loud, the sound of the forest smooth. It was almost as if everything was right.  
Almost.

But it wasn't. 

She was a woman; she was probably worth less then the chickens. When she did not marry, she did not bring honor to the family. At her age, no one would be willing to take her as a wife. Before, she was fine with that. She was okay with living as she did, with her sword play, hunting, and farming. It was carefree, it was fun. She did not need a suitor to make her happy, nor felt obligated to follow society's standards. 

She was naïve, hiding under her fathers wing. 

He was gone, and she now only had one thing to do. Conform, and be a good little girl.  
The searing of her back screamed for her to stay still as she forced herself up. She grunted and forced herself into a sitting position, pulling out her dagger from her thigh holster. She stared at it, the metal glinting in the sunlight from the entrance. It was her father's first gift to her, when she turned 12. To help protect herself, he said.

She brought the dagger down across her palm, a clean line of blood leaking. She pressed it against the wood of her old friend, the elm, eyes determined and lips pursed.

"B-By my father's name… I...I will never conform." Her voice was soft, crackling midway. She kept her hand pressed there as blood seeped from under her hand. "I will never conform." This time her tone was stronger. And now, she felt a little more like herself, despite the void that was inside her. But, she would not give up. It would dishonor her and her father.

The sound of cracking made her jump, her body protesting hard against the movement as her back tore open again. The blood streamed down her back, making her wince as she looked over to what made the sound. 

It was the egg.

It was moved slightly, lines webbing across the shell. She stared at it with wide eyes, her jaw dropping as a little lavender claw poked out. She quickly righted her jaw and stared as more claws poked out, then out pushed a white paw. The scales shone, as if it captured every ray of light in the dimly lit hallow. From there, the shell fell away. There lay something she knew existed, but was so rare no one in her city, or even travelers, had ever seen. It was something so rare that even rich the could not expect to see it in their lifetime. 

It was nothing else but dragon; it had four strong sturdy legs, the front two more thin and arm like, two wings flapped on its back, and it had a long refined tail that swished back and forth. Its white scales shone like fresh snow, it had lavender tinted wings, claws, back spikes, and eyes. Those eyes… Stared at her, its little muzzle opening to show a line of sharp teeth, as if it was smiling. 

This couldn't be real.


	3. Chapter 3

The small creature stretched its body and wings, the lavender skin looked like silk in its bat-like wingspan. It opened its muzzle, making a soft yip, before taking a careful step on the packed dirt. Its purple irises stayed on her, and she could not help but stare back in disbelief. How could a beast of legend appear here? In an egg she found in a stream of all places? She was so sure it was a decorative rock, or perhaps a gemstone. The white innards of the shell glinted like the dragons scales, making her blink. The morning chill seeped away slowly as the dragon took small unsure steps toward her. It was as if the little thing was a fire of its own, filling the air around it with heat. 

She held out her left hand, the unbloodied one. What did she think she was doing? She was about to lower it when the beast bounded at her, pressing its forehead against her palm. Pain seared her as if she touched an open flame, but she could not move. She was frozen to the spot, eyes wide as the next events played out. Blinding light emerged from the dragons scales, it was as if the beast had a sun inside its little body. It encased them both, and she felt something inside her shift, something deep, something buried, as the light continued to grow. She could now see nothing, not even an outline. It was all white, blank. Her hand burned where her skin and the dragons scales met, it was like her hand was pressed to a flame. The scorching pain decided to trail up her arm, and across her chest, the beat of her heart seemed to make it pulsate. Each pulse was a wave of fire across her skin, and then deep into her body. It grew to match her heartbeat, and then, suddenly, the light dimmed, still beating to her heart as it faded. 

Her hand, still placed on top of the dragons little head, was now covered in elegant lavender lines that seemed to glow mysteriously. The swirling intricate design did not end there, but continued up her arm. She glanced down, the lines seemed to reach like tree branches across her chest. 

It simply couldn't be...

She and Shikamaru used to hear tales from the travelers about Dragon Masters; people who were chosen by Dragons, and were gifted powers beyond mortal men. Some of the travelers even spoke of the small refuge that they had built in the Valley of Moon. It was said that the mountains surrounding the valley were sleeping dragons who protected the refuge from surrounding nations. That part was not believable, but the refuge? It was real. It was nestled right between the borders of the Three Great Kingdoms, in its own land. The refuge itself acted as something of a school for the younger generations, as they all banned together to be sovereign from the Great Kingdoms and their greed. However, she had never heard of a woman being chosen. It was always men who were chosen, and the men who fought.

The little dragon pressed its head further into her palm, making her blink. The scales were smooth, no longer hot like a fire. It was warm; but now, it was a comforting warmth. Any pain and fire she felt seemed like a dream, and if she had not felt the pain herself she would doubt it ever happened. Yet, the elegant marks that spiraled across her skin were real, as was the little dragon who placed a small paw onto her thigh. It stared at her with huge adoring eyes, the lavender color seemed a close match to her own irises. She ran her hand down its back, its tail swished happily much like her dog. 

The little dragon then crawled onto her lap, pressing its petite muzzle into the black cloth of her dress. She stared down at the little creature on her lap. It weighed less then her dog, which surprised her. She would have imagined it to be heavier. After all, it was a dragon. Then again it was only a hatchling. 

She brought her hand to the little dragons head again, and to her surprise it made a soft purring sound, making her pause. Dragon's purred?? It continued to purr, and she blinked owlishly. To think dragons, the mighty beasts of old, purred like felines. Slowly, she continued to pet it, the purring only strengthening in vibration. 

How particular. 

What now? If her brother Ko found it, he would probably kill it for glory, or sell it for greed. Her brother was fowl, and now that her father was gone, he was free to do his own whims. Worst of all, now she belonged to him, so the dragon would be his as well. A small shiver ran up her spine, making the hairs on her neck stand erect. That thought was absolutely repulsive. She could only imagine how he would take the news, and what he would do to them. 

Her scabbing hand caught on a spike, pulling the skin slightly. She could feel the scab break and warm blood bubble. She blinked as a droplet trailed across her palm where she made her pledge. 

She would not let her brother have power over her. Her back was proof enough of what he thought of her. She was nothing to him. And her sister... Her poor little sister who was away at school. She would be released when she turned 13, which was only two years away. Then she would suffer the same gross disdain her brother had for all woman. No... That all men seemed to have. 

Why were woman treated like this? 

Pretty little trophies, dainty and gentle. The bearers of sons, and the ones who would make the home. Dare a woman speak out of place in public, she was liable to get a lashing from her husband. This was why she was glad she never had any suitors in the past. She thought she was spared from that fate, but her sister was still going to be subject to it.

She needed power. 

The little dragon on her lap twitched in its sleep.

She would become a Dragon Master.

She would gain that power.

Even if it meant leaving everything behind.

Her eyes shifted to the men's clothing tucked away. She had to say her goodbyes. 


	4. Chapter 4

With great pain she ripped her black dress into shreds, and used the clean cloth to bind her wounds. Such large open wounds could be dangerous if not kept properly, she would likely need to buy or make a poultice for herself. From the left over scrap of her dress, she made a makeshift pouch to carry the dragon. She then dressed herself in her last pair of men's clothing, braided her silk-like hair, and strapped the pouch to her front. She then sat there for a moment, staring at the bloodied handprint on the wood.

She was leaving. 

The little dragon slept in a little patch of sunlight that shone into the hallow, the only other source of light then the entrance. 

First, she would get her dog. She did not need anything from the house, anything of importance had already been sold for her fathers medicine months ago. Then, she would go to the town and sell the shards of eggshell for as much as she could. Then, she would buy the supplies she needed till the next town, the bandages for her wounds being priority. Here came the hard part- saying goodbye to Mr. Nara and Shikamaru. She shook her head slowly as she strapped her sword to her belt, and her quiver as well, where it rested across her buttocks. It was not a great place to put her quiver, it got in the way of her movement, but she could not strap anything to her back right now. 

The scooped up the dragon, and it made no protest against her as she placed it inside the pouch. It wiggled a bit inside the cloth as she adjusted the straps her to body. It was tight, cocooning the beast. It would not be able to escape from the pouch, which was ideal. After all, walking around with a baby dragon would be like putting a target on her back. It was sketchy enough selling the shell, but seeing as she was leaving the town soon after, there would be little to no trace of her or the dragon. 

Dragon parts tended to sell for a lot. She had heard dragon masters tended to sell scales, often for a hearty price. It was known dragon scales were very durable and could be crafted into many different things. Even the Dragoon knights of the Empire had their armor made of dragon scales, due to their durability and beauty. It was easy to see why they were so sought after. However, she also heard other rumors. Bad ones, where wild dragons would be hunted and killed for their meat and innards. It was either for glory, medicine, or cruelty. She placed a hand on her little dragon, who sept so soundly in the pouch. She would protect it, as she would protect her sister, and protect herself. She was strong, and she was going to use that strength.

It was time to go. 

The dragon was surprisingly calm in the pouch, she cradled it in her arm as she made her way out, careful not to jostle it around to much. 

The forest was much like every other morning, but something seemed different. The dew seemed to produce rainbows of color, the air had new smells, and the birds song seemed a bit more melancholic. She blinked, taking it in. Her eyesight seemed to be sharper, and she could see farther around her. Why didn't she notice in the hallow? Perhaps because it was such a small and dark space? The world seemed... A bit more beautiful. 

The colors of the moss and leaves were vibrant, and seemed to emit soft sounds, but she could only hear if she really focused. It was like a soft hum, soothing. She could hear plants now? That was weird. 

A flash of brown fur skittered to another branch far above her, making her blink. She didn't even need to look up to see the squirrel pause, before skittering to another tree. Was this part of being partnered with her dragon? It had to be. But how far did her vision go?

She started to walk towards the farm, testing it. It was really hard to pinpoint exactly where her vision could see, as it seemed to change depending on how hard she concentrated. She could not see directly behind her, but could see fairly far above her and to her sides. It was going to take some getting used to.

She could see the fields where the sheep roamed even before she reached the tree line. From where she was, she could even see her dog laying by the chickens, being a good boy as always. 

It was amazing, how far she could see now. She stood at the tree line, taking in the scenery. Before, she was able to make out the shape of the city wall from their farm. But now? She could see the gate clearly, and even the details of the rocks used to form the wall. Heck, she could even make out the forms of the guards standing at the gate, despite the far distance between them. 

Her dog spotted her, making a loud happy bark. She flinched, hoping her brother did not hear. Her dog jumped up and started to run towards her, but she kept her eyes on the door. 

Her dog stopped, making her look to him. His hackles were raised and his tail between his legs. She bent over, holding her hand out, urging him to come. The dragon was a new scent, he was probably wary. His love for her won as he bounded forward and jumped up on her, his tail going happily as he licked her face wildly. The dragon moved in the pouch, making him quickly back off. He stopped, looking to her then the pouch. He then inched forward, smelling it. He tilted his head, looking to her again. 

"This is our new family member, pup." His tail began to wag slowly again, sniffing the bag more. He knew the word family. She always called the other animals family, it was how she taught him to protect the flock. He seemed to understand, pressing his muzzle to the cloth. The little dragon purred, making her dog jump back and excitedly bark. It looked like they would be friends, she was glad.

She looked to the door of the little farm house. It looked like there was no movement from the inside. Perhaps her brother was still sleeping, as he often slacked in chores. Why wouldn't he when she took care of the house and farm? 

She stood, her dog yipping happily at her feet. 

"Goodbye." She said to the place she called home for the past years. She was going to miss it. The animals, the smells, the sounds.


	5. Chapter 5

They started on the road, careful to move to the far side when they would spot other travelers. Her dog was well trained as he stayed by her side, tail wagging happily as he watched the path ahead of them. The closer they got to town and the more people there was, the closer her dog stayed. 

They walked into the open gates with no hassle from the guards. It was peak tourist season for the city, so it was normal to have a heavy flow of people. They were the largest city to the northern border, and were well known for the hot springs and natural beauty.

A noble man passed by, his wife trailing behind him. The crowd parted for them and their guard as they continued forward. She watched as they walked passed, their noses upturned and eyes ahead. It was a surprise they were not in a carriage, instead choosing to walk among the lesser people, as they would call it. When the two turned to go down a rather fancy looking street, she found out why. It was banned to go in a carriage, or horse down that street. To keep the area tidy, the city said. 

She knew the higher levels of society well enough, due to her being friends with Shikamaru. It was stuffy, and people looked down upon people that didn't have the right lineage. It was known that Shikamaru was shunned by the nobles for being friends with someone of her rank, but he didn't seem to care. He said they already looked down on him for being the son of a merchant. He had the money, but not the blood. A ridiculous notion, she found. He was a fine young man, who stood tall and proud. His smooth black hair was something she could be jealous of, compared to her difficult hair. His skin was tan, and his eyes dark as the night sky. His facial features were nothing to be ashamed of, as he was rather handsome. His body was also well worked from their training over the years. 

Yet the noble ladies only liked him as a novelty. Marriage was not mentioned to him, despite his popularity. Hell, she even tried to matchmake him with a local merchants daughter a few years ago, but their date had not turned out well. She was not for him, he said the next day. The girl? She was heartbroken. She cried to her for a week afterwards, her red hair frizzy and her cute freckled cheeks full of tears. He was perfect she said, he treated her so much better then other men she had seen, she wept. She was then married off two months later, and Shikamaru remained single to this day. She was starting to wonder if he liked men, at this point. She giggled, and her dog yipped happily. 

She was going to miss it, and him. She walked down the familiar streets, taking turns and twists to the market. She would have to find a traveling merchant, otherwise she might be found out. She liked to sell her hunts to the local merchants, as they gave her a good deal, and even stocked medicine for her. Soft fur brushed her fingers, and she leaned to the side to pet her pup. A few more roads to her destination. She pulled on her hood, being wary of her appearance.

She spent enough time in the city to recognize the locals, so it was easy to tell the difference of who she should seek and not. She walked past the isles of goods, eyeing the different things. She needed to find one who would be interested in her goods, but also looked trust-worthy enough to give a fair price.

Then she spotted him. He was probably her age, with hair red as an apple, and irises the color of spring water from deep within the mountain. On his forehead he had an unknown language tattoo'd in the color of his hair. He wore loose fitting clothing that matched the nomadic people, though his hair was short and unruly, whereas most nomads kept their hair long. The items on his blanket ranged from trinkets to pottery. 

He suited her needs. A nomad was someone who would least question her identity, yet would know prices well.

She approached him, putting on her best smile. He stared at her, his eyes blank at she approached. 

"Do you happen to buy items, Sir?" She asked, getting straight to the point. He tilted his head, blinking, eyes on her lips. She tried her best to stop the goosebumps that crept over her arms from his rather blank gaze. Not one emotion could be seen from him. 

"Depends on the wares." He said, his voice doing something odd to her. His voice was a melody, it was music to her ears and sang to her body. Odd. She shook it off, before grabbing the little makeshift pouch that carried the shards of shell. It was also made of her dress scraps. She held it out, and the man took it, peaking inside. "How particular..." He said, his smooth voice sending a wave of goosebumps on her arms. "What is it?" He said as he picked up a piece. The inside sparkled like fresh snow, while the royal purple of the outer side was sleek as horn. 

"I don't know," She lied, perhaps a bit to easily. She already thought of a backup story before entering town. "I-I found it in the forest, while on a hunt." It was partially true, at least. The man held the piece in his fingers up, his particularly colored eyes examining it. "It-It has pretty colors, so I thought... It could be worth something." It was a dragons shell, of course it had to be worth something.

Spring water eyes landed on her, and she felt a shiver up her spine. "How much do you want for it?" Ah, negotiations. He was interested. 

"Make an offer?" She said, eyes going down the line of merchants. It was a way of saying she had other options. His nose scrunched, and he felt the heaviness of the bag rather dramatically. She was hoping for 7 silver, and in the least 5 silver. It was a lot. Most people only made about 20 silver in a years work, but it was a rare good after all. Hell, if she said it was a dragons shell, it would probably be worth gold. However, that was dangerous. 

"Color, quality, amount. I will give you 20 silver." Her eyes widened a fraction. Could he know what it was? No, that wasn't likely. It wasn't like it people came across dragon egg shells every day, nomad or not. She stood still, as if debating. It was a bluff, she already knew she was going to take the offer. It would be enough for her to travel for months. Hell, 10 silver was pushing limits. She was prepared for 5 silver, for heavens sake. 

"Deal." She said, holding out her hand. He gripped it, his touch hot as he kneeled before her like a knight to his princess. The hotness seemed to trail from her hand straight to her face in a heavy blush as he brought her hand to his forehead, then to his lips. The soft skin brushed against her knuckles in a kiss, making her blink. What was happening? She had never been treated so... Elegantly before. His beautiful eyes seemed to see through her, and the decorative lines across her skin seemed to glow lightly, making her quickly pull her hand back. She pulled her sleeve down to cover her hand, now all to aware of the lines that decorated her skin. She needed to be more careful.

"Deal." His voice was smooth as he dug into his money pouch. Despite her pulling back, he was still knelt in front of her. Woman who passed pressed their dainty hands to their lips, giggling at the display. 

That's right, she looked male, and wore male clothing. 

The man in front of her saw through that, and even dare give her extra money for her wares. Those beautiful eyes sent shivers up her spine as they looked over her once more. This man was dangerous. She would rather not meet him again. She took the money, thanked him, and drifted away. She could feel his eyes on her as she quickened her pace. 


	6. Chapter 6

It was almost too easy to get the things she needed. Despite her little interaction with the nomad, everything else ran smoothly. She was able to get supplies for her wounds with little issue, the person even gave her a good deal for the poultice.

The market was lively, people chatting among each other and discussing things from gossips to wares. She stood in front of a vender, eyeing the goods. Carefully, she picked up some cheese, surveying it. It would be a good source of food for her while she traveled. The next town was about one weeks walk from her city, so she would need something to last. She looked to the man, then back to the cheese. It was pretty pricey at 4 copper. "I'll give you this for 2 copper, if ye' buy from me." The man held up a bundle of dried meat. She looked between the two. Dried meat would also be good for her travels

"5 copper for both." She said, bargaining a bit more. The man scrunched his brow, his eyes dark.

"All 'ight, ye got a deal young man." It was odd, being regarded as a man. She was forbidden by her father to wear men's clothing outside of hunting and sparring. This was her first times in men's clothing while being in the city, and she was amazed at how much different people treated her. The weapons booth merchant beckoned her with big smiles and frivolous words, whereas the jewelry merchants no longer payed her heed.

"What a fine sword, is it made of dragon steel?" A weapons booth man called to her. She glanced at him, nodding politely before continuing her stroll. Men no longer ogled her, and woman no longer eyed her with disdain. Her presence was there, but not to be judged. She no longer felt like she was there to be judged, and it was a breath of fresh air.

If only it was like this when she was dressed as female.

She broke a piece of meat from the bundle and tossed it to her dog. He grabbed it mid air and gobbled it so fast she was sure he swallowed it hole. Silly pup, she giggled as she put the cheese and meat away in her new satchel. Inside was medical supplies, a whetstone, and some other dried meat she had bought earlier. 

As she was thinking of what other supplies might be needed, she came across a rather fine waterskin. She paused in her steps, eyeing it. She never needed one before because she knew the forest well, and where water was. That was no longer going to be a thing as she left her known territory.

"How much for the waterskin?" She asked the lady. The lady, cute and winkled, smiled at her brightly. Small, wrinkled hands clutched a half finished leather pouch as the older ladies eyes roamed across her wares. She seemed to be hard of sight, as it took her a moment to locate the skin, which was directly in front of her.

"For a handsome young man like you, 2 copper." The woman picked up the waterskin and held it out. She took it, giving the woman the copper with a smile. She snuck an extra copper into the woman's hands. One kind gesture a day, was something her father engraved into her.


	7. Chapter 7

Now, the debate on the supplies… She knew it was an excuse to avoid going to the Nara's house. The thought of saying goodbye, and how Shikamaru would respond was terrifying. Just thinking about it made her stomach drop, and her chest ache. 

She needed to face them, and stop dawdling. Grudgingly she walked towards their house, which was only a few blocks away. It was the ideal location, Shikamaru's father would say. It was all to quick, and she found herself standing at their front door too fast. The dark wood's dull thud was a strange sound to her as her knuckle rapped against it. 

Why was she even knocking? The last time she knocked she was 10, and that was because her father got mad at her for walking into their house unannounced. She took a breath, her chest aching dully as she took a step back. The smooth wood, and swirling patterns comforted her as she took another breath. Why did her stomach flip and twist? It was an odd feeling. She was so confident in what she needed to do… Until now.

A few moments passed, but there was no answer yet.

Were they not home? They were always home at this time. She nocked once more, this time a little harder. Then, without any warning, the door swung open wide, Shikamaru's eyes glowering with all his might, that is, until they landed on her. The coldness melted into pools of warmth as he looked at her, a small gentle smile pulling at his perfect lips. His arms wrapped around her, and she found herself pressed against his chest, her dragon squished between them. She blinked, and blinked again as heat rose to her cheeks in an unwanted blush. 

She had never had such intimate hug with someone of the other gender! In fact, it was even rare for her father to pat her on the head and say good job. Yet, as he nestled his nose into her hair, she felt it would be okay. His warm breath washed along her scalp, and she could feel the tears threatening to come forth one again. He squeezed, making her whimper as her wounds were pressed against. Her little dragon moved between them, to which Shikamaru pushed back in surprise. Saved by the dragon. Those warm depths questioned her, his eyebrow raising as he looked between her and the squirming pouch. 

"Inside?" She asked, cradling the dragon against her. Shikamaru nodded, eyeing her a bit warily. 

He must know something was up. The boy was a genius, when he wanted to be.


	8. Chapter 8

Her dog stayed at the door, curled into a ball. Shikamaru had prepared a bed for him years ago. 

The hall was warm and familiar, vases of fresh flowers decorated the expanse. His father always loved flowers. She pressed her fingers to the dainty wallpaper, caressing it as she walked. The smell of old wood and flowers drifted in the air. She inhaled, closing her eyes in content. The sounds of Shikamaru's footsteps, steady as he be, were silenced by the elegant rug they had recently bought. 

She had many memories of running down the hall with wooden swords, their footsteps loud and echoing as they had no grace. They would playfight for hours, all the while Shikamaru would whine about how he was tired and wanted to nap. He was diligent to a point. 

However, one of his lesser qualities was his love of sleep. In fact, judging by his slightly tossed hair, he had probably been napping before she arrived. It was endearing. When they were little, they would nap in some rather unconventional places. One time, they put their fathers in a panic when they had disappeared. The city guard ended up finding them huddled in a bush in the garden, sleeping soundly. Their fathers were cross with them for weeks. 

She couldn't help but smile at the memory. 

She would have to return for him, at some point. He was her best friend after all.   
But that would be after she got stronger. Strong enough where the city could not punish her for rebelling against her brother's ownership. 

Her arms wrapped around the rousing dragon. It made small chirping sounds, making her blink. What... Odd sounds. It sounded like a baby chick. What did it mean? 

Hungry. 

It was like the word popped into her mind. 

Could it be hungry? 

She pulled out a piece of jerky and poked it into the pouch. The dragon nipped it, pulling it from her grasp. Ah, Yes. Hungry. She ripped more pieces and dropped it into the bag. 

Then, they were in Shikamaru's room. Books and scrolls were scattered about, and swords lined the walls. The books were his calling, which is why his father spent outrageous amounts of money on them. Paper costed a lot, and books more so. Even the public library had less books then Shikamaru's home. While the swords, it was mandatory for noble men to learn swordsmanship. She was also partially responsible for his interest in swordsmanship. It was not like she forced him into it. 

No, she definitely forced him into it. 

She sat on his bed, while he sat in his desk chair. There was about a few feet space between the two. He preferred to roll out of bed and then go into his studies most morning. Or, after his naps. 

His brow was furrowed, his lips taut. She tilted her head as he leaned forward and grasped her hands, her stomach doing a flip. She could feel her heart speed up at the seriousness in his eyes. He squeezed her hands, his thumb rubbing small circles on her knuckles. 

Did he somehow know..? 

"Who is the father?" His tone was stern, his thumb continuing to rub circles. 

She blanched. 

Father? 

The pouch that carried that dragon moved, and his eyes moved to it. He frowned for a brief second before clearing his expression. His eyes met hers again, and he did his best to express a look of concern. 

Oh. 

Oh! 

Laughter bubbled from deep inside her chest, making him loosen his grip. He couldn't hide his look of concern as he watched her shoulders quake. However, she could not stop. He was the genius scholar her city was raising, yet he thinks she had a baby?! Did he really think she would be able to hide something so huge from him? And to think he thought she slept with someone! 

It was too much. 

Finally, her laughter died. Little chirps could be heard from inside the pouch, which made him blink. His eyes still held concern as she began to unwind the bag. It wiggled, and out popped a long white tail. His mouth dropped; his eyes suddenly owlish. 

"Shika, you would never guess..." Out rolled the dragon, its muzzle open in a playful grin as it chirped happily.


	9. Chapter 9

She could understand the disbelief that made its home on Shikamaru's face, along with how his body was now tense as if ready for fight or flight. He watched with drawn eyebrows as the little dragon ate the dried meat, his hands folded under his chin as if he was deep in thought.

She however, was more surprised at the dragon's huge appetite. So far it had eaten two portions, and was still going. She would need to figure out its eating habits and diet if she wanted to keep it healthy. Although there were stories of dragons, there was not a care guide for her to follow.

It had sharp teeth, so she assumed meat. But, did it eat greens? Fruit? Maybe it was omnivorous! However, she did not buy any greens. They were heavy and did not keep well. Perhaps she would forage on her way to the next town and test it out. If it didn't, she would learn one more thing about it, at least.

It. She kept calling it an it. How could she tell gender?

Female.

Again the thought popped into her head, as if pushed there. She shrugged. She could start referring to her as female, at least, until she met someone at the dragon school. Hopefully they would be able to identify her further.

Well, not that it mattered. She was going to love her either way. He, or she. The dragon was hers, and she planned on taking care of her. Together, they would grow and become strong.

"You are making that face," Shikamaru seemed to have calmed down now, his dark eyes were closed when she glanced at him. He inhaled, then exhaled deeply. "You made that same expression when you found one of my wooden swords, all those years ago." Dark eyes opened, his lips pulling into a pained grin. "You made up your mind, but for what?" His voice was low and steady, but she could feel the unease flow from him. Why was he controlling himself around her? He had not done such a thing since they were young! He did it around everybody else, but not her. Why now? It... Hurt.

The dragon finally stopped eating and decided to hop around on the bed playfully. It pounced on her back, making her yelp and jump up. Shikamaru jumped as well, arms up and ready to catch her. She quickly dodged him, instead taking a few strides around the room to keep from whimpering. It hurt! She could feel the wound open up again, and the blood seeping. It brought waves of pain ring anew, worst then what she had been suppressing. Honestly, she was surprised she was not bed-ridden. After such a horrible beating, she would have been fevered and unable to move for at least one week, two with how savage he was. But, after what he did... And the dragon. If she was bed-ridden, who knows what Ko would have done.

She glanced at Shikamaru, who was looking between her and the dragon suspiciously. Did he suspect her dragon hurt her? She smiled softly, eyes going downcast as she turned her back to him. If only it was beast that did it, not her own blood.

"It wasn't her. It was Ko, my brother." She slipped off her cloak, the fabric falling to her feet. A tad bit awkwardly, she pulled her shirt up, then untied the knot that held her scraps of dress on her wounds. Her front was hidden from his view, yet, she was more exposed to him as she showed him her back.

She bared her bloodied and mangled flesh to him. The grotesque imagery must have been too much, as he heard him choke. He had not yet been exposed to horrible wounds, not as she who watched the human being whipped with the same tool as her. She could still see the horrible image as the man passed out, his bone shown to the world as the cat-o-nine-tails dripped with blood. She imagined her back looked... Very similar, and unbearable.

After all, no man would wed her before, but now such thoughts were impossible. She was damaged to a point where even if her brother ransomed her for a high amount, when her back was seen, she would be scorned. It was horrible for a woman to have even the slightest scratch, their beauty being their value.

Yet, for some reason, she did not feel bothered by her back. It gave her will, and strength, and she was now going to topple he who hurt her, and the whole society that made it this way.

To her, she had no shame in showing her will to fight.

She would make her scars her badge as she fought.

She blinked as the decorate lines glowed on her skin, warming her to the core.

Yes... She was going to topple the society, not just her brother, not just the city, but society itself. She as a woman, would not stop.

She smiled, her dragon yipping happily as it hopped into her arms.

Even if it took her whole life, she would not stop.


	10. Chapter 10

Her stomach dropped and twisted so harshly, she was questioning if it was ripped from her body. She swallowed hard, forcing back the sour feeling in her throat. The room seemed to shrink, and get hotter. 

She loved Shikamaru dearly, and it was not the thought of marriage to him that made her sick. It was… What was it? 

She was strong, always had been. She was smart, always had been. It was why there was once whispers of her being a witch, and why no man sought to marry her. She had given up the idea of marriage long ago. Now, here she was, presented with the option to marry her best friend. 

She looked over to him. He seemed aghast, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets, his face turned away, but his reddened cheeks were still visible. He did not protest the idea. 

A flash of cute lavender eyed children with locks of raven ran past her in the hallways. She wore a long, frilled dress of brilliant color, she was smiling and holding a baby to her bosom. She no longer had her muscle, and wore makeup to match with her dress. There was no dragon, and no sword in site. 

That was not her. She sighed, blinking, the vision dissipating as fast as it had taken her. 

She placed her hand ontop of the sword strung to her hip, eyes meeting Mr. Nara's. The ache of her back, the face of her sister, the eyes of her dragon, were in her mind. 

"I am sorry, Mr. Nara." She took a step towards him and wrapped an arm around him in an awkward hug. "You have been like a father to me, and I thank you. But, I will do this." She stepped back, and looked to Shikamaru. He was frowning. 

"I want to come with you." Shikamaru's tone was low, disappointment clear on his face. He looked tense as a snake, muscle wound and lips taut. She shook her head. He had a future here as a scholar, not out there. She would not take his future from him. 

"You cannot, you need to be here with your father." It was drawing near her time to go. She wanted to get on the road before midday. Time was fast, way too fast. 

"Stay here, Ver, with us." The pleading in Shikamaru's voice made her choke. She blinked back the tears it brought, forcing her hand to grip her swords hilt tighter. She needed to go.

Now. 

She strode past them, dodging Shikamaru's outstretched hand. Shikamaru yelled after her, but she continued. She could hear Mr. Nara stop him, and she took this opportunity to rush farther down the hall. She had to gather her belongings from Shikamaru's room fast as possible. She needed to go before he could attempt to bring reason to her staying. 

She left the house, how she managed to escape so fast, she did not recall. The humid air in her lungs awoke her from her panicked haze. 

Her dog rubbed his head against her hand, and she patted him absently. It would seem she swaddled her dragon to her chest at some point, as well as packed her bags on her. She was smart in her panicked haze, at least. 

The street looked far to normal, almost like nothing had happened. But, that made sense. The turmoil was no one else's but hers. 

The first steps were painful, her heart aching with each foot away. 

She would come back for them. When she did, she hopped Shikamaru had a beautiful wife, and children whom she could play with. He would be happy, and she would be happy for him. 

Before she knew it, she was at the city gates. 

She could do this. 

She exited the gates.


	11. Chapter 11

The dirt and rock grinded under her feet as she treaded forward, the shadows of the trees beginning to reach their lengthy arms into their path. The sun was getting lower, the sky coloring to a light blue with hues of fall. Her dog whined, and her dragon shuffled impatiently in its cradle. Around them was a road, trees, and the birds and bees. Soon they would find shelter, as should she.

"Alright, I get it." She hummed, watching the sky slowly turn into a plethora of color. She loved sunrise, and sunset. That aside, to camp in the woods, or at the road side? She had not yet felt the ice of the northern wind, so she felt there was no need for a fire. Night fires brought men of no honor, and vulgarity. But, so did being a traveler alone.

The road was well traveled, she could already hear the loud rumbling and song of a Caravan making its way behind her, which meant more likelihood of highwaymen, but less of a wild beast.

Her dog could always be a good warning for those who wished to rob her, but at the same time he did not deter those who were more desperate. After all, she was smaller in size, and probably looked like an easy target.

The Caravan was closer now. She looked behind her, watching as the line of wagons made its way towards her. She moved to the side, as to not get in the way. Her dog sat at her feet, watching intently as the first wagon passed.

There was the possibility of joining a Caravan for a short while. It was safer to travel in a group. The issue was… Her dragon. It made a soft mewing sound in the pouch. She wrapped the beast in her arms, hugging her close. Other than the odd sounds, most would not really think about it.

Most of all, did she need to exercise her? She seemed to sleep most of the time, and only woke to eat. But she probably needed exercise, right?

She really wished there was more information available.

"Traveler?" She blinked, looking to where the voice had come. A few feet from her stood a petite girl, wearing the baggy clothes of the nomadic people. She had locks of pink, and eyes green as an apple. Those big apple eyes looked around, then landed on her once again. She was talking to her? She blinked when the girl's petal pink lips opened, her cute nose scrunching when a hand landed on her shoulder. Her eyes followed the arm connected to the hand, all the way up to the man who had purchased her egg shell. The girl seemed to pout, but the man did not say anything, but rather stared.

Shit. She had really hoped not to see him again, let alone so soon.

The red-haired man nodded to the pink haired lass, as if saying it was okay. But what was okay? The said woman then beamed, and offered a short curtsey to her. She bowed in return. "My lady, what could I do for you?" She asked, eyes trailing to the red-haired man behind her. The Caravan seemed to move steadily, their cohorts taking peeks at her.

"My Caravan was wondering if you would care to join us for the night. We believe in offering hospitality to travelers, it is considered good luck." She looked to the red-haired male, who shrugged, then folded his arms. His sky blue eyes seemed to bore into her. Just like earlier, she felt he could see everything. "My brother here says we could host you!" The girl sounded so excited, yet the male seemed apathetic. It was almost as if he didn't recognize her.

He probably didn't. There were a number of people in the city during the day. That made her relax a bit. She did not have to think about how he… She blushed, looking away from the man.

It would still be safer to travel alone.

Yet, she felt a little tug.

Do it.

She blinked. It was the inner voice again. But why?

Danger close.

Danger? Then she could smell it; the fur, and the blood. She blinked, turning to the forest. With her improved eyesight, she could see the shifting of fur. It was a huge pack of wolves. It was rare for wolves to be in the area. Her dog whimpered, and she knew it was best to be in a group. At least, unless the pack moved on. Alone she would be an easy target.

She turned back to the girl, who seemed to be still as excited as before. The man looked over her shoulder, into the trees.

"We couldn't leave a traveler alone in such forest." His voice was deep, rumbling, and it brought memories of his lips on her skin. She fought the goosebumps. He obviously did not remember, so she didn't need to be as cautious. The wolves looked hungry, after all.

"I will accept your offer." She said, offering a polite smile. eyes turned to her, and she felt goosebumps prickle her the back of her neck. The dying light seemed to dance across his hair, making it look like fire in the sunset. Her heart skipped a beat.

"Great!" The girl exclaimed, clapping her hands together. She tore her gaze from the man, as difficult as it was. "We are planning on stopping very soon. There is a small clearing ahead that we use." The girl grabbed her hand, and started to pull her hastily. "We usually camp earlier! Today we are late, due to the leaders order." The girl looked apologetic. She didn't know why. She was the one imposing.

"I can help you set camp, if you wish." She offered. It was the least she could do. The front of the Caravan was now pulling into a small clearing. It must be the clearing the girl spoke of.

The girl smiled, her hand tightening around hers, and her cheeks flushing pink. She batted her long eyelashes, and she had to blink at her. Why..? "That would be kind, Traveller." That tone, she knew it well. It was the tone her friend used to flirt with Shikamaru.

She offered the girl a smile, but pulled her hand from her grip. Hurt flashed across the girls face briefly. The girl recovered fast, and instead pointed to the last wagon. "That one is ours, I will let our brother know you will be joining us." She hurried away, leaving her with the red-hired man. He seemed to be a man of few words, instead of words he simply nodded at her.

Awkward. She tried to slow down, but he kept pace with her. When she slowed, so did he. When she sped up, so did he.

How awkward. It was going to be a stressful night. Her dog yipped happily.

Good thing her dragon was sleeping again, it made one less thing to think about.


End file.
